


El-Oh-Vee-Ee

by theboyswhocouldfly



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyswhocouldfly/pseuds/theboyswhocouldfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin had spent his whole life, and it had been a very long life, watching countless people fall in love. Don’t get him wrong, he loved it. He loved watching people get that happy ending they had been searching their whole lives for, loved seeing that look on people’s faces the first time they laid their eyes on one another, and he loved knowing he was part of the reason for the smile on their faces.</p>
<p>Despite all the things he loved about his job, he hated it just as much, or more resented it really. Every day of every year he saw people in love. If it wasn’t his doing, it was a couple walking by in the park, or sitting in the coffee shop he frequented. Kellin had spent his whole life watching countless people fall in love, but he had never had the pleasure of experiencing the feeling for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

“I shouldn’t be feeling like this.” Kellin thought to himself as he watched the next couple on his list, jealousy burning through his small body. They didn’t even know each other yet. They weren’t in love, hell they didn’t even _like_ each other, but Kellin knew one day they would and that was the root of the jealousy he felt.

Falling in love with someone wasn’t something he was capable of; it was a bit of a conflict of interest in his line of work, so he had literally been created without the ability to love. However, for almost three centuries he had been watching people fall in love. At first, never have experienced the emotion or really witnessed it at all, he was curious about the human emotion, not understanding it at all. As a scientist would check on his experiments, Kellin began checking on the people whose lives he had changed, which his best friend Matty often told him was his first mistake. He got to see how they grew to love each other and started to understand the emotion and process a little better, but he also began to long for someone he could share that feeling with despite the fact that he knew he couldn’t, and then gradually he began resenting everyone who could. He despised seeing those happy smiles they got and the ridiculous blushes hat covered their faces when they were around each other.

He didn’t understand why he wanted something so badly when he knew he couldn’t have it. None of the others felt like this, they contentedly did their jobs and that was that. It was such a lonely, almost pointless existence though how could they _not_ want something more? Why was he the only one who did? These questions were always on his mind. Sometimes he felt like he was living in a brainwashed society and he was the only one who could see sense.

The only person who knew about these feelings was Matty, who’s only advice to him so far was that he should just suppress the feelings and do his job. How could he though when doing his job was what gave him these feelings in the first place? He knew Matty meant well, he didn’t want Kellin feeling so down and disappointed when he was never going to get what he wanted most, and on top of that there was only one of them that had ever fallen in love before, their boss, Cupid, so they didn’t know if these feelings would bring him any trouble. Kellin was truly grateful for Matty’s support but at the same time it didn’t help anything.

Kellin pulled himself out of his thoughts, focusing his attention back on the task at hand. He was suddenly eager to leave and he knew the only way to do that was to get the job done. It wouldn’t be too hard, he thought to himself. The man and woman he was targeting were both sitting on the same park bench, just a few yards away from the one he himself was perched on, and both had their noses buried in a book. They wouldn’t even notice him.

Quickly, Kellin got down from the bench and made his way over to the one they were sitting on, going behind them and just barely brushing his hand over their shoulders as he breezed past them. When he was far enough away, he turned back, just for a moment but that moment was enough for him to see all he needed to. They were sitting close, smiling as they chatted about something he couldn’t bring himself to care about, and his job was done. That used to make him smile, to know that he had brought happiness to people, but he couldn’t help the frown that formed on his lips as he left the park.


	2. Two

Kellin was a little surprised that he had another job so soon. Usually he went a few days in between them because it actually took a lot out of him. Knowing he was most likely going to feel like shit tomorrow was putting him in a worse mood than usual, but there really wasn’t much he could do about it so he made his way to the location he had been given, maybe stomping just a little bit. Before he went to the actual location, he stopped at a nearby ice cream cart, deciding that if he was going to work a second day in a row then he was going to treat himself while doing it.

The San Diego sun was bright and hot, despite the fact that it was only ten in the morning, so Kellin was dressed in a tee shirt and a pair of board shorts he hadn’t even known he’d owned until he went digging through his dresser that morning. He took his shoes off as he got to where the dirt met the sand, wincing a little as the hot sand touched the sensitive skin on the bottom of his bare feet and quickening his pace so he could get down to the edge of the water and relieve his poor feet. He had to dodge a few kids running around without any care to their surroundings or the people in it, but soon he was sighing in reprieve as his feet touched the cool ocean water, and he sat down in the sand where it was still dry, keeping his feet where the waves could easily reach them.

Sliding his sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose from where they had slipped and licking at his ice cream cone, Kellin began scanning the beach. He had no idea who he was looking for, names weren’t exactly important, but he had two faces in his head, both male, and both Hispanic. In San Diego there wasn’t exactly a lack of people with tan skin though, so he tried focusing on more specific features.

It really didn’t take long to find the first face. He couldn’t even see the guy’s face and he knew it was him. He had this ridiculous looking hair, black, which wasn’t so ridiculous in itself, but it was sticking up in every direction possible and Kellin couldn’t help but wonder if that was intentional or if the guy had just walked under a bunch of balloons on his way out of the house this morning. Other than that he was a pretty good looking guy, he had muscles Kellin could appreciate, not too big, and a smile that could win prizes with a set of dimples to match.

Trying not to let his gaze linger too long, Kellin started looking for the second guy, craning his neck all around trying to spot the face in his head. After a few minutes of searching and coming up with nothing, Kellin decided he might need to stand up. The beach was pretty crowded and he couldn’t see over some people, he wasn’t exactly the tallest guy around you know? So he got to his feet and started brushing of any stray grains of sand that had decided to stick to him.

Before he knew what was really happening, a feeling like he was falling took over Kellin. It took him a moment to realize that was because he really was falling, and by the time he had he was hitting the hard ground with a weight pressing him down in the sand. He groaned, opening his eyes and squinting into the bright sunlight. Somewhere in the process of falling down, his sunglasses had flown off his head and his ice cream cone had ended up in the sand next to him.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” A deep, obviously male voice came from above him somewhere. “Are you okay?” Kellin brought his hand up to shield his eyes from the bright sun, questioning why whoever had knocked him over hadn’t gotten off of him yet, but once he saw who the culprit was, he couldn’t say he really minded anymore.

The guy was gorgeous to say the least. He had long brown hair that Kellin wanted to run his fingers through, just to see if it really did feel as silky as it looked, and warm, chocolate eyes that he could easily read both concern and amusement in. He looked vaguely familiar, but Kellin’s jumbled brain couldn’t figure out where he had seen him before.

“Dude, are you okay?” He heard him ask again, and this time Kellin had enough sense to answer back.

“Yeah, I’m fine, sorry.” He apologized quickly, mostly for not responding but also a little bit for staring.

“I should be the one apologizing to you.” He shook his head, getting up off Kellin and holding out a hand to help Kellin up. Kellin accepted the hand, letting the stranger pull him up off the ground. “I was going to catch this,” he explained, holding up a Frisbee, “and I didn’t see you.” Over his shoulder, Kellin could see a guy laughing hysterically, and he assumed it was one of this guys friends.

“It’s okay, no harm done.” Kellin replied, smiling at the guy in front of him.

“Can I at least buy you another ice cream or something?” Kellin could tell this guy felt really bad about the whole incident, and he was tempted to take him up on the offer, but he couldn’t let him he decided, and declined the offer.

“That’s okay,” he shook his head.

“Okay, well, I’m really sorry again.” The guy said as he walked backwards, turning around and running over to the guy Kellin had seen laughing and smacking him upside the head.

Kellin realized he was still smiling, and it shocked him a little because he hadn’t smiled like that in a long time. That smile was wiped off his face as soon as he remembered where he had seen the guy though. It was him, the guy he had been looking for. Now that he could think properly again the image of the man who had just crashed into him was ingrained in his mind like he had seen him every day since he was born.

Kellin felt a lump in his throat and he knew he couldn’t do it. It would be so easy now, to just walk over to the other guy and brush his hand across his shoulder or bump into him and it would be done; his job would be over. For some reason though, he felt he just couldn’t do it, so he quickly turned around the way he had come, leaning down to grab his shoes, before heading back towards his car, a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.


	3. Three

It had been a little less than a week since the incident on the beach and Kellin still didn’t know what to think about it. His mind had been somewhat on overdrive since. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the guy, whose name he really wished he had asked for, and everything that had happened.

He had found himself having feelings he shouldn’t be having yet again and he thought it was starting to be a real problem, but he didn’t know what to do about it. He couldn’t just _stop feeling_ could he? It didn’t seem like a plausible idea. Even though he technically couldn’t blame himself for feeling the way he did, he couldn’t help but feel like he needed to fix it, but he didn’t know if that was a result of the fact that he knew he shouldn’t be feeling these things because nobody else did, or his fear of his boss and creator, the one and only Cupid, finding out. Kellin had been alive for nearly three hundred years; he had never aged and as far as he knew there wasn’t anything that could kill him but if there was it would be Cupid.

He had never heard of anyone not completing a job before for any reason, and he had no idea what would happen to him if Cupid were to find out. Kellin assumed that this was all set in place for a reason, and by not doing his job last week it was almost like he was screwing with the universe in some way, but for the first time in forever, matching two people felt so wrong that he just couldn’t do it. The thought almost made him physically ill.

On top of all that he found himself wanting to go back to that day and just do things differently. Maybe not be so weird, get the guy’s name so he at least knew who to look for. That was another thing. He wanted to look for him, to track the guy down. He didn’t know how he would do this, or what he’d do if he did. All he knew was that he wanted to for whatever reason.

All the thoughts running through his head all day were driving him insane. He was actually losing sleep over this and it was effecting other areas of his life too. He was always distracted and he found doing the simplest of tasks difficult. _Why me?_ Was the only other thought accompanying the others. It was like this guy had actually taken over his mind and Kellin couldn’t tell if he liked it or not.

He thought maybe doing something would help get his mind off things. Since he hadn’t had another job recently and he hadn’t really been out of his apartment at all he decided to take a walk. Locking the door behind him, Kellin made his way into the outside world. It was another sunny day in San Diego, California, like most days Kellin had found out. It was a pretty nice place to live, which he was definitely glad for because he would be spending a long, long time there. Realizing he forgot his sunglasses, Kellin looked down at his feet as he walked, not really having a specific destination in mind.

After walking for a little while, he realized it wasn’t really helping. That man was still on his mind and to make things worse, his surroundings became pretty familiar when he looked up from the grey concrete under his TOMS. Unknowingly, he had made his way to the beach he had been at just a week ago, the one where all his problems had started. Before that particular trip to the beach he really had been leading a pretty simple life.

He didn’t know what compelled him to do it, but after a few moments of hesitation, Kellin found himself descending the small hill leading down to the beach. He could feel the sand seeping into his shoes with every step he took, and he began regretting the decision of leaving his shoes on because he knew he was going to be feeling the sand for a while no matter how hard he tried to get it all out. About half way between the sidewalk and the edge of the water he decided to just take them off anyway and spare himself the annoyance for now.

Like the last time he was at the beach, the sand was warm under his bare feet from prolonged exposure to the warm Californian sun, but not too hot as it was still pretty early; so instead of hurrying down to the water to relieve his feet like the last time, he kept his moderate pace, enjoying the warmth against his skin. When he finally reached the edge of the water, he sat down in the sand, placing his shoes neatly next to him just out of reach from the small waves lapping at the land, and layed down on his back with his feet planted flat on the ground with his toes in the cool water, knees bent in the air and his arms up above his head, eyes closed. He knew if he stayed there for too long he would burn, his pale skin no match for the harsh rays the sun sent down from the atmosphere, but he also knew that it would be gone in a matter of hours so he wasn’t really concerned about it.

Kellin let his mind go back to all the things that were troubling him, what little peace he had while the thoughts temporarily abandoned his mind, slipping away as quickly as the thoughts returned. For as long as he could remember, which was surprisingly far back for as long as he had been alive, he really hadn’t had any problems besides his longing for the one thing he couldn’t have. He was created to live a simple life, and it was a simple life he led up until about a week ago, so he really didn’t know what he was supposed to do. Surely Cupid would find out what he had, or rather had failed to do eventually. He didn’t know how he was supposed to hide something like this from someone who just seemed to know _everything_. Maybe he should just tell him now, it might make whatever punishment he had earned less harsh.

Kellin didn’t notice as he continued pondering his troubles that his thoughts were becoming less and less coherent, his mind becoming foggy and his body relaxing despite the hard, uncomfortable surface he was laying on as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness. Like most times you fall asleep, Kellin didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep, nor was he aware how long he had been asleep or of the sand which had grown hot beneath him or the stinging of his skin, which had turned red under the sun, which had grown considerably hotter while he had been asleep. Despite all the discomfort he would have been feeling had he been awake, he felt nothing while he was asleep surprisingly, all of it failing to wake him. What didn’t fail to wake him, however, was something very heavy falling on top of him.


	4. Four

“We have really got to stop meeting like this.” Kellin heard the words before he even really knew what was happening, and he tried prying his eyes open but the combination of sleep induced grogginess and the bright sun hovering above him made it impossible. He tried speaking instead, but he felt like a vacuum hose attachment had been shoved down his throat and sucked all the air out of his lungs. It really didn’t help that the crushing force, which he now assumed to be a person, was still on top of him.

He groaned, bringing his hands down from above his head, rubbing at his eyes a bit before cupping his hands so they formed sort of a visor over his eyes. It helped more than you would think, he was still squinting a bit but he could see. It didn’t take very long to figure out that he had fallen asleep, which really didn’t surprise him much considering he hadn’t gotten much sleep in the last week, his mind running rampant with thoughts about the state of peril his life may or may not be in and the reason his life may or may not be in said peril.

Speaking of the current state of peril his life may or may not be in, and the reason his life may or may not be in said state of peril; the brown hair, chocolate eyed, tanned skinned angel that was the reason his life may or may not be in a state of peril was staring down at him with a small, stupidly perfect smile and if the sight of it hadn’t taken his breath away then he might have noticed that he could breathe again.

“I should probably apologize for falling on top of you. Again.” He tacked on to the end of his sentence with a little laugh. Truth be told, Kellin could hardly remember anything of the boy from their first encounter, which was ridiculous considering how enamored he had been with this complete stranger, but this time he made sure to take notice of things. Like the fact that his voice was deep in a way that it wasn’t deep at all, or that his smile was perfect except this little tooth on the left side of his mouth that was a little smaller than the others and that should have flawed his smile at least a little bit but actually made it more perfect because it was just so cute, and last, that he had this really stupid comb over that was really kind of obvious but again, just made him look cute. All of his observations made absolutely no sense, he noticed. How could his voice be deep in a way that wasn’t deep, and his little imperfections be cute? They were very contradictory observations and Kellin couldn’t decide if he hated the guy or loved him. And he didn’t even know his name yet.

Instead of replying with a normal, coherent sentence, a mess of unintelligible grumbles fell from Kellin’s mouth and if he didn’t already look like a lobster he would have been blushing at his total lack of finesse.

“Sorry, um, it’s okay.” He mumbled out shortly after. It wasn’t much but it was a lot better than ‘ummbrffum’ or whatever it was that had come out of his mouth before. Although he hadn’t quite decided if he liked this boy or not, this gorgeous boy who had a knack for falling on top of him, he knew he wanted him to like him, because he really liked the idea of him and if he didn’t like Kellin then Kellin was never going to find out if he himself liked him or not. So far he didn’t think he was doing a very good job of getting him to like him. “Sorry, I’m still kind of asleep?” He apologized once again, hoping whatever relationship they didn’t have wasn’t too far gone to save.

“It’s totally fine dude. This wasn’t a very good place to fall asleep though, you’re pretty crispy.” The boy punctuated his sentence by poking one of his long fingers into Kellin’s very red, raw arm and Kellin hissed in pain, instinctively drawing his arm away from him. “You might want to put something on that.” Suddenly the image of this guy rubbing aloe vera gel on his naked skin flashed through his mind, and again, if he wasn’t already sunburned he would have been blushing. He can’t say he had never been turned on before, because despite the fact that he wasn’t exactly human he still seemed to have some very human needs. It was definitely rare though, reserved for only the most special of occasions.

“Yeah,” he nodded awkwardly. It was like every word that had been implanted in his head when he was created and every one he had learned since had just _poofed_ from his memory at the presence of this man who could easily be mistaken for a god.

“I’m Vic,” Vic holds out his hand and Kellin, finally doing something that would hint that he might be a normal, functioning human being even though he was far from it (mostly from the human being part), took it and they shook hands.

“Kellin.” He responds, cheering himself on in his head just a little. It takes him a moment to realize he’s still got a hold of Vic’s hands, although they’re no longer shaking and Kellin’s reminded of those cheesy, cliché romantic comedy movies he’s seen so many of over the years. Until now he understood them, but he didn’t really understand the women in them.

They all got so flustered over the men even if they really had no reason to. He had never seen anyone in real life do that, until now anyway. He was a girl in a cheesy, cliché romantic comedy, except he couldn’t see this ending all rainbows and butterflies like 99 percent of the movies did. This was much more of a Romeo and Juliet scenario, which made him cringe a little in his mind. Out of all the movies and books he had seen and read and the stories he had heard in his three hundred years on earth, there was none he hated more than that of Romeo and Juliet.

It was just so implausible really. Falling in love with someone in a few hours just wasn’t possible, and this was coming from someone in the business of love. To him it was just silly.

Kellin quickly let go of Vic’s hand, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.

“It’s nice to meet you, Kellin.” There was that smile again, the one that showed off that baby tooth. In that moment he was sure it was brighter than the sun.

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” He had seen a movie once about a group of mean girls, and he remembered someone in it using the phrase ‘word vomit’ and he hadn’t really understood what it meant, but as the words poured out of his mouth, his brain reacting just a little too late to stop them, he kind of got it.  
After the way he had acted today he expected Vic to say no. Despite how nice he had been he had to think he was a total psycho right? If Kellin didn’t know the truth about his own social ineptness he would have thought he was psycho too.

“Yeah, okay,” Vic smiled and nodded, and Kellin stared back at him with a staggered look.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Vic nodded again, looking a little amused. “How about you give me your number and I’ll call you to set something up.”

“My number?” He asked, confused.

 

“Your phone number?” _Oh!_ If Kellin hadn’t felt stupid before he did now.

“I um, I don’t have one?” He knew it was something most everyone had, but he had never had anyone to call on the phone so he had never gotten one.

“Okay, then how about this, I’ll give you my address and you can pick me up this Friday night at seven.”

“Alright,” Kellin agreed.

“Okay let me go try and track down a pen.” Kellin nodded this time, standing up and brushing himself off as he watched Vic go up to one of the snack shacks, presumably to ask if he could borrow a pen.

He returned a few minutes later with a pen in his hand and reached for Kellin’s hand. Kellin didn’t even flinch this time, watching as Vic scribbled across his palm with the dark ink and trying not to move too much although it kind of tickled.

“Okay, you should probably get indoors somewhere before you give yourself skin cancer, but I’ll see you on Friday.”

“Okay, see you Friday.” Kellin responds with a giddy smile. As Vic turns and starts walking away, he looks down at his hand, reading over Vic’s messy, but readable, handwriting:

**1550 S. Beach St.**   
**Friday 7 PM**

He frowns a little when he realizes it’s Saturday, which means he’ll have to wait six days before he gets to see Vic again. Six days doesn’t seem so bad to the eternity he thought he was going to have to wait before though so he figured he could live with it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, new story! It's a short first chapter, but I would love to hear what you guys think of it so far! I may or may not post another chapter today, I haven't decided yet but if I don't post it today It will definitely get posted tomorrow.
> 
> So I have a [tumblr](theboyswhocouldfly.tumblr.com), [Mibba](http://www.mibba.com/Member/335091/) and [Wattpad](http://www.wattpad.com/user/theboyswhocouldfly) account for anyone who may want to check those out and yeah.


End file.
